Fire Inside Her
by AATTALWAYS
Summary: Darcy Potter was not like her brother James, or the rest of the family. She believed in blood purity. When she went to Hogwarts she was sorted into Slytherin. Many boys were interested in her, two with the names Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. Her Slytherin friends show her the world of Dark Arts, and the Dark Lord. They unleash the FIRE INSIDE HER.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy Potter

"James if you don't come down these stairs right now I will force Mother and Father to leave without you." I shouted up the stair case.

Today was the day I was leaving for my first year at Hogwarts. Me and my twin brother James were extremely excited, though I didn't show it as much as him. My brother was hoping to go into Gryffindor, just like every other Potter for Generations. But not me. If anyone asked me I would just shrug my shoulders, I knew if I told them where I wanted to be sorted they would call me out for nonsense.

I wanted to go into Slytherin.

I felt like that was what would suit me best and in a way I think everyone around me did as well, but just kept quiet and hoped it didn't happen. I was always the well behaved child. I was the one who would act like a proper lady while my brother fooled around. My mother loved it, although my Father, not so much, he wanted me to play football, a muggle game, much to my dislike, and quidditch, is more like my idiotic brother. But those games were for boys, I was a lady, and I was going to act like one.

James hated me for it; he was always trying to get me to interact with his muggle friends from the next door house, though I would try to do anything to get away from hanging around with those people. I didn't want to look at them, let alone associate with them. I believed that pure bloods were much better; I believed that we were above everyone else.

This annoyed my whole family.

Whenever we would go into town for shopping, I would stick as close as I could to any member of my family that I could, to try and get away from them, I couldn't bear to be closer than a metre from a muggle. I was always told off for being stupid but that was what I firmly believed.

And I guess that with all my beliefs and traits everyone secretly knew I was more of a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.

"Hang on Darcy, have a little patience!" James shouted back and I crossed my arms angrily glaring at the wall in front of me.

When I finally heard his feet thumping down the stairs, (ten minutes late) I sighed in half annoyance with him and happiness that we could finally leave.

"Thank Merlin James. You are impossible, can't you ever me ready in time?" I snapped at him, and he grinned at me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Dear Darcy, when will you learn, I can't stick to rules." He said patronisingly and I glared at him angrily.

"Get off James, you intolerable twit." I shoved him away from me and stared daggers at him.

"Darcy, apologise." I heard my father's strict voice say from behind me and I whipped arounf to face him, his expression was stern and he looked at me pointedly. I sighed loudly and spun back around to see my brother smirking at me, tapping his foot. I gave him a forced bight smile.

"I am ever so sorry, dear brother if I insulted you, please accept my apology." I said in a half sarcastic voice.

"I accept your apology." His smirk grew and my glare was back.

"Can we leave now?" I said and without waiting for an answer walked through the door and towards the car, purposely bumping into James as I went.

When w e finally reached Kings Cross Station in muggle London after a barely tolerable car journey I sighed in relief.

I immediately got out the car and waited impatiently for the rest of my family to follow.

My father cast concealment charm on the bags so that they were invisible and cast a levitation spell on them so that we wouldn't have to carry them.

We entered the old train station and walked past all the platforms, but then my father stopped abruptly when he heard a man call his name.

I whipped around to see a family of black haired people. I immediately recognised them as the Old and Noble house of Black. I stared at the regal family in awe as they walked over to us.

"Charlus." The man greeted gruffly. I noticed how my Mother and Fathers stance stiffened, but I ignored it.

As the family came closer to us I curtsied slightly, and the woman there looked at me in part shock but the smug look over powered it.

As soon as I lowered into a curtsy my father grabbed my arm roughly pulling me back up straight, he shook his head no and I sighed. I wanted to impress the family, to show them that I wasn't like the rest of my family.

"Orion, what do you want." My father snapped.

"The minister wishes to have a meeting with you tomorrow morning, he asked me to carry on the message."

At that moment a man with an unruly beard, holding a sketchpad in his hand placed his arm on my shoulder trying to get my attention. As soon as I saw that it wasn't anyone I knew I flinched and jumped back abruptly gaining the attention f everyone.

"Get away from me you filthy muggle!" I glared at the man sharply as he stared at me in shock.

My father then placed a rough hand on my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't be so rude Darcy. Apologise to the man." He said angrily, but trying to keep his cool. But all I did was hold my nose high in the air, showing them that I had no intention of apologising. My father sighed heavily and glared at me before looking at the man who stood there with a worried look.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my daughter." He said and I rolled my eyes.

The muggle man nodded and scurried off casting wary glances my way.

I crossed my arms and turned away from my father. I heard a chuckle in front of me and I snapped my head up to see Orion Black and Walburga Black smirking at my father.

"I see your daughter is wiser than you Charlus, you could learn a few things from her." He said and I stared in shock as Walburga Black smirked at me, nodding her head in approval.

My father glared at Mr. Black before grabbing me again and spinning around, dragging me away, "Thank you for passing on the message Orion." He snarled and stomped off, dragging me behind him. I didn't bother turning around, I knew all eyes were on me, which I relished in. I heard fast footsteps behind us and I knew that it was James and Mother.

When we had walked a far enough distance from the Black family my father stopped abruptly and turned to glare at me.

"How dare you embarrass the family like that!" He snarled and I glared right back at him.

"I don't know why you're so angry."

"Darcy, you have been brought up in a nice family, with good views on people around us, why is it that you believe in all this nonsense that you are better than everyone." He snapped.

I didn't say anything though, just stared at him until he gave up and dragged us towards platform 9¾.

The Black Family

Orion and Walburga Black smirked as the Charlus Potter dragged his daughter away from them, the rest of their blood traitor family following closely behind.

"Well well well, finally a Potter that knows how the world works." Walburga black said and Orion turned to her.

"She'll be in Slytherin with Sirius." He said turning to his eldest son.

"Sirius, you keep an eye on her, I want to see if she's the same as the rest of her blood traitor family." Sirius black sighed, but nodded nevertheless.

Darcy Potter

After the long train journey to Hogwarts, sharing a cabin with James and another boy, I think his name was Frank Longbottom we finally arrived at Hogwarts.

I followed behind the rest of the first years, crossing the lake on the boats, I shared a boat alongside James and Frank again, until we were finally waiting outside for the Great Hall, ready for sorting.

When McGonagall came back t us saying that the school was ready for us I held my head p high and walked beside my brother towards the front of the hall.

We all stopped in front of the Professors table and McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment and read the first name.

"Black, Sirius!" She called.

Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down as the ratty old hat was placed on his head I was shocjed when I heard a voice.

"_Hmm, let's see, a Black, but you're not like the rest of your family are you? No... I know where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat called and I stared in shock as a Black was sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius smiled brightly and walked over to the loudly cheering house of red and gold, although over it all you could hear the booing coming from the Slytherin table, but Sirius ignore it and just threw a smirk at his cousins who were glaring at him angrily.

"Rowle, Eliza!" the next name was and I turned around to see a black haired girl sit on the stool, after a few seconds the hat called Slytherin and she stood up happily walking over to the clapping table and taking a seat.

After a long list of others names I was finally called.

"Potter, Darcy!"

I breathed in deeply and looked at my brother to see him grinning at me happily.

I walked over to the stool with my head held high and sat down, then the olf hat was placed on my head.

It was barely placed on my head before it called out my house.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Potter

I can still remember the way James looked at me as I got sorted into Slytherin, his look of horror is imprinted on my brain. The way he stared at me with wide eyes, jaw agape, alike everyone else in the great hall as I walked gracefully over to the table that were clapping politely.

I knew they were all wary of me; I was a Potter after all. Potter's don't get sorted into Slytherin, they are Gryffindor's, my family were notorious blood traitors, something that I always hated.

James got sorted into Gryffindor, of course. But I could still see that he was upset with me, even after being sorted into his dream house.

My whole family was disappointed in me, Mother and father were horrified, but I knew they knew that was where I would be sorted. They act like they don't care what house I'm in, but it's obvious that it annoys them greatly. I milked it for all it was worth, my room was now designed in green and silver, I would always brag about Slytherin winning the house cup, or winning a match of quidditch.

All in all I was not the ideal daughter for my family. I was completely different from the whole lot of them, any my house was just extra proof.

It was the Christmas, I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Alongside my best friend Eliza, although my other friends tended to be in other years from me. I was very close with Regulus Black, who was in the year below me and Narcissa Black, the year above. Narcissa was very wary of me when I joined Slytherin, but when she realised that I was not a blood traitor, that I believed in the right things we got along splendidly.

I was quite popular in Slytherin actually, I was a girl that was highly respected by my house, I was a girl that was also very highly desired.

Anyway, back to the story, it was the last week of the holidays and I intened to make it worthwhile. Today though, I would not be enjoying myself.

The whole family was coming to our house for a dinner party, every single potter. Every one of them a Gryffindor.

But I still planned to enjoy myself for just a little while, I had been invited to Regulus's house for the afternoon, in London. My parents hated all the Blacks, well except for Sirius, my brother's best friend, he was an idiot. He was also coming for the dinner party that night, which annoyed me greatly, as I was not allowed anyone of my friends, but it was obvious why. I don't think my friends would want to come anyway, and I can understand why. I don't even want to spend ten minutes with them.

In the morning I put on a black day dress, with a lace neckline, since it was rather cold outside I put my woollen black coat on top and placed my leather gloves on my hand. Once I had styled my hair and put my trademark red lipstick on I was ready to leave for 12 Grimmauld Place.

I exited my bedroom and walked down the old hallway, my black heels clicking along the floor. As I passed James's bedroom he walked out of the room, bumping into me.

I turned to glare at my brother, and he did the same back.

"Watch where you're going." I spat.

"Where asre you going?" he asked me, ignoring my previous comment.

"Well it's really none of your business but if you must know, I'm going to Regulus's." I said. I then turned away from him and continued on my way, but I could hear him chasing after me.

"Why?" He asked me sternly. James never liked any of my friends.

"Because I was invited for brunch." I replied, stomping down the stairs.

I had been to the Black's home plenty of times before, my Father hated it, he always demanded that I stay home, as to not corrupt my mind with their pure blood nonsense.

"Have you told Father?" James asked me.

"No." I replied shortly, when I had reached the door I turned back to James again.

"And he doesn't need to know either." I said sternly, glaring at him again.

James smirked at me.

"DAD!" He shouted and I glared daggers at him, daring him to go on, his smirk widened before he opened his mouth again. "DACRY IS GOING TO THE BLACK'S HOUSE!" He shouted loudly and I could hear the heavy footsteps come our way.

"James you absolute git! You're so annoying. I hate you!" I shrieked.

"Darcy!" My father barked and I turned my glare on him.

"I'm leaving." I stated sharply, opened the door and as I was about to leave the house my father grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going for brunch."

"No you're not, your family will be here any minute."

I shrugged his hand off and continued walking quickly away from him.

"I have no intentions of spending extra time with the lot of old nutters!" I shouted as I continued to walk away.

"Darcy, get back here right now!" My father shouted for me as he followed me out the house.

When I reached the end of the drive I saw the ministry car that Regulus had sent for me, I hurriedly stepped inside, slamming the door after me. The chauffeur immediately started driving away from my father who was fuming behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darcy Potter**

I watched as the many other cars zoomed past my window, it was differnet, being in London i mean. It was such a change of scenery from what i was used to in Godrics Hollow. i couldn't help but love and hate it at the same time.

I was jealous of the close communications to the wizarding world, i was jealous of the exciting life that the city lead but then again the plce was teaming with muggles. Everywhere i looked they were there, you could never escape them.

I always wondered why The Black family decided to live in London. i suppose that's where the family had lived for genrations but why somewhere like London.

Finally, after a good hour in the car the ministry chauffeur pulled to a stop outside a seemingly ordinary row of houses. He stepped outside and i waited for him to open the door for me, as was customary. Once i was outside i took in a deep breath of not so fresh air, another reason why i did not like London was the polluted air, you couldn't help but feel claustrophobic without the fresh air surrounding you, like where i lived.

I stood there waiting, bag hanging on my arm as the chauffeur tapped used a wierd sort of device which confused me, he seemed to have brought it out of the car and it was connnecting to a long wire. It was an odd, cube like shape with an even weirder shape on the top. It turned out to be a muggle phone, i realised when he started to speak into the reciever, we didn't have anything of the sorts at my house, even if my family were a bunch of muggle lovers.

Then after another minute the ground beneath me began to shake sand in front of me a larger than the rest, terrace house started to form in between the others. I never got old of the hidden house, it amazed me, also amused me to no end that the muggles didn't even realise.

Then, once the victorian house was fully there the black front door open and a shaggy haired boy came out, he stared into my eyes and opened his arms for a hug.

"Oh Darcy, darling, how long has it been? I have missed you so much." he cried and stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to rush into his arms. I glared at the boy and pushed right past him, walking into the house.

"That's no way to treat your host Darcy." he scolded and i rolled my eyes.

"Sirius! Leave her alone!" Shouted a voice form above me and i looked up to see Regulus glaring fiercely at his brother.

"Oh Reggie, you spoil all my fun! I was looking forward to a good old catch up with Darcy here." Sirius said, swinging an arm around my shoulder, to which i shoved off rather rudely.

"Get your hands off me!" I shrieked semi-quietly and he chuckled.

By this time Regulus had reached the bottom of the stairs and still glaring at his brother reached for my hand, which i gave him willingly.

"Come darcy, I won't let you suffer in the presence of my brother any longer." He snarled and pulled me up the stairs again. As we walked up Sirius let out a bark of laughter before calling after us,

"Use protection." Regulus whipped around again and was just about to let out a stream of profanities but another voice broke in.

"Sirius, watch your tongue or you'll be out of this house! I've had it up to here with your rubbish, now stop harassing your brother and Miss Potter here just because you're jealous!" Orion Black barked and Regulus and I turned to smirk in Sirius' direction. His face was noncholant but you could see the hint of fear in his eyes that Mr Black bestowed upon everyone.

Sirius didn't reply just turned away, muttering to himself.

"Regulus, Darcy, brunch will be served at eleven o'clock sharp, don't be late." he said before turning away, walking back into his office.

I now sat on Regulus' bed as he sat opposite me, he was staring at me intensely ith a small smirk on his face.

"My cousin Bella has got fascinating news,i can't help but be jealous." He spoke.

"Why, what's happened?" i asked, i was alwas the one wanting to know the gossip, it helped be greatly at Hogwarts, i could simply spread one rumour and have the whole school turn against an enemy.

"She got it." Regulus spoke semi-excitedly.

"Got what?" I asked again.

"The mark, she got it. She says the dark Lord gave it to her himself, she's now in his inner circle, can you believe it?"

"She got it?" I whispered.

"She came to our house bragging about it, she tries to wear only short sleeves now, just to show it off."

"You mean, she's one of them? For real?"

"Of course Darcy." regulus snapped.

"Wow." I muttered.

"It's unfair really, she's only a woman, the first to join his ranks in the Black fmily should have been me, shouldn't it?"

"Of course... but how? How did she get it?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's Rodolphus, he's involved from his Father and voila a week aftet their marriage she's got it." REgulus said in awe and jealousy.

"Do you want to join? when you come of age i mean?" i asked nevously, staring up at him.

"Of course. Well i think i do at least. It would please my parents to no end, after the dissapointment my brother is it would finally put a good name on the family again." he said and i nodded in agreement.

"Of course, but... doesn't that scare you, the thought of being bound to someone more powerful than you. For your whole life?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Darcy, you want the mark just as much as i do. We both belive in what the Dark Lord is forcing, we have to help in anyway we can. You don't want the whole of the wizarding world to be like your family and my brother do you?"

"N-no of course not." I whispered.

It was weird, Regulus was right, i had wanted the dark mark ever since i found out about the dark lord, Regulus and I had stayed up nights and nights talking about what power we would have, the supremacy we would ahve over everybody. I was relatively good friends with Bellatrix, when i had joined the school she had orginally hated me, saying i was a good for nothing blood traitor, but when she caught me hexing a groupf of mudbloods and blood traitors, two including my bother and Sirius she reralised i wasn't like the rest of my family.

We were never great frinds, never anything too close the fat that someone so near to me was bound to the Dark lord really brought everything home for me. It dawned on me that this war was real, it wasn't some kind of riavllry between two sides like Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was serious, and it was real.

We were all sitting around the table in silence, i was beside Regulus, Sirius opposite me and Mr and mrs Black at the heads of the table.

I was daintily eating the pea soup the house elves had cooked for us while trying to keep from spilling any.

"Bellatrix is ever such a wonderful girl." Mrs Black gushed after a short minute.

"Yes, very lucky also. We should hope that this time next year Regulus is in her place." Mr Black spoke.

"I had Druella over for lunch yesterday, i'm not sure whether you knew or not..." Walburga started.

"Yes, Cygnus came to my office at the ministry yesterday, he told me." Orion cut in.

"Yes, well she said that Bellatrix had to learn occulemency before she joined. The Dark Lord is supposed to be a very talented in the art of legilimency. Druella wanted Bellatrix's thoughts to be safe."

"Very well thought out," Orion started then turned to me, "What about you Darcy, will you be hoping to join the dark lord's ranks?" He asked me and i suddenly felt everyone in the rooms eyes on me, especially my brothers best friend, who was staring fiercely at me, waiting impatiently for my answer.

I placed my spoon down carefully and turned to the stern man, "I belive in what he is forcing Mr Black, it would be an honour, although i think i would like to finnish my education before i pledge my leagence." I spoke my words carefully, not wanting to upset the family, i could hear a sigh of relief come from Sirus but i ignored it.

"Well some advise for you when you do, you too regulus, we may not be here by the time you join, you learn occulemency, remember that."

"We'll keep that fresh in our minds mother." Regulus answered and i nodded.

**Hello! Sorry for the delay for the chapter!**

**I have now decided to update this story every Tuesday, REMEMBER THAT!**

**I hope you all wnjoyed the chapter! I'm so sorry for the god-awful spellings, i'm on my laptop and for the past few times i've updated i haven't used it because of the huge red crack down the screen, preventing me form reading anything. Also i don't have word on my laptop so i had to use the notes app, ther's no spell check!**

**I hope the spellign and gramma wasn't too bad!**

**See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darcy potter**

After brunch i sat with Regulus in the entrance hall of Grimmrauld Place, waiting for the ministry car to pick me up.

Sadly within the last fifteen minutes of my wait Sirius came bounding down the stairs carrying a small hand mirror. he was talking avidly into it. I didn't pay any attention to him, i thought he had gone mad. It wasn't until he mentioned my name that my ears perked up.

"I'll go with Darcy. Cant wait to get out the house, don't think i can tolerate living here any longer." he said and both Regulus and i looked up, wanting to see what he was talking about.

"Ah, here she is." Sirius said to the mirror and he turned to me.

"Oh Darcy i've got the greatest news, i'm coming to yours for dinner this evening." He said and i glared fiercely at him.

"No you are not."

"Actually i think you'll find he is." My brothers voice spoke up. I looked behind me, expecting him to be there but there was no sign of his whereabouts.

"James?" I snapped.

Sirius smirked at me before turning around the mirror and i saw my brothers face inside it.

"Ugh! How the hell did you make that?" Regulus sighed beside me.

"magic." Sirius waved his arms.

"Sirius is coming. I asked Mum and Dad and they said it was fine. He'll come back home with you." James snapped at me and i concentrated my glare on his small face.

"I asked Father whether Regulus was able to come and he said no."

"Well perhaps Dad doesn't like Regulus." James said.

"I'm sure Father could find an extra chair."

"Darcy, i'm not sure i'd want to spend an evening with blood traitors anyway." Regulus spoke up.

"No i don't blame you. I would get out of it if i could." i said.

"Watch what you say Black." My brother snarled at Regulus.

"What are you going to do? Jump out of your magic mirror and murder me. You don't scare me Potter."

"Oh look! the car is here!" Sirius sang. "See you later Prongs." He spoke into the mirror before pocketing it.

Sirius strode out the door and to the car while i slid my leather gloves on. I then picked up my expensive bag before turning to my friend.

"It's been wonderful seeing you Regulus. I'll see you next week. Thank your Mother and Father for me won't you?" I leaned in ad gave him a kiss on each cheek before waving one last time and going out the door.

The drive to Godrics Hollow was barely tolerable. I sat there uncomfortable while Sirius spoke rapidly to me, he knew he was annoying me, and i guess that's why he was doing it.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped half way through the journey.

"Nah, i'm enjoying our little chit chat." He replied and i stared daggers at him, hoping to silence him but nothing seemed to work.

"You know i got a right shock when my Mother asked you about joining Voldemort." he said and i looked at him sharply, trying to decipher what he was getting at.

"Well i'm sorry." I said sarcastically.

"No worries, i'm just happy i didn't have to tell your brother that you were going to become a death eater."

"Even if i said i was, you wouldn't dare." I snapped.

"I may not like you Darcy, and i may not like my brother. But that doesn't mean i want you to become the spawn of the darkest wizard of all time."

I said nothing, and just stared out the window. No more words were spoken for the rest of the journey. It was an uncomfortable silence. But i din't want to talk more of my inevitable future.

When we finally got home i was quick to exit the car and walk up the house. Sirius walked casually behind me, i was hoping to get in the House then straight to my room, i didn't want to have to mingle with my intolerable family.

But before i could open the door it was burst open and my brother stood, grinning maliciously.

"Look who it is!" He called into the house. "It's my darling sister!"

I shook James off violently and began to walk hurriedly up the stairs but before i could get any further than half way i heard an annoying voice call my name.

"DARCY!" I heard my Grandmother call, "My look how you've grown!" She cried and i turned slowly to face her.

"Well yes. I'm older than the last time you saw me, it's only natural for me to have grown in that time."

"Oh don't be so serious, come on to the living room, the whole family has been asking after you."

"No, i think i'm going to retire to my room until dinner."

"Nonsense Darcy! You've been telling me all week over how excited you were for everyone to come!" James said and i turned to glare at him as hard as i could.

"No. that is a lie. I would never say such a thing."

"Darcy! Don't be so rude! Follow me to the kitchen at once." I heard my Father shout at me.

"Of course father, just let me put my things away in my room." I said sickly sweet.

"No. Now."

"How dare you run a way form me like that this morning! How dare you talk to your Grandmother like that!"

"Father, you are spitting in my face." I said casually.

"You will start paying me and everyone around you respect."

"Father. i highly doubt that will ever happen. I only give respect to those who earn it."

"Go in that living room now and socialize NICELY with your family!" He whispered harshly, his voice slithering.

After a long and painful hour o conversing with my family, well mostly i spent it sitting by the window, nodding absentmindedly at the few words spoken to me. No-one really said anything to me, i guess my grandmother had told them about my words to her when i arrived and were all trying to give me the silent treatment. Little did they know i relished in the confinement i had, i had no want to talk to any of them. They were talking about elf rights and the helping of poor muggles who had fallen victims under the dark lord.

I was now sat in the big dining room we had only for special occasions. I was sat in the middle opposite Sirius who had taken to smirking at me throughout the whole evening.

Finally Pinky, our house elf came into the room. She was wearing a smart little dress and a small beret on her head. In her arms were stacked bowls of soup, ready to be served. I watched as she slowly went around the table, delicately giving everyone their starter and relishing in the praise everyone gave her.

When she got to my cousin who was sitting beside me she only had a plate left, for me.

She came round my right side wearily knowing if she made a wrong move i would snap at her. Pinky and I had never got along. I'd never like her since the time she threw my doll away by accident when i was five.

She stood on her tip toes and went to place the bowl in front of me, but as she did it she tapped the glass holding the wine i had been drinking and it spilled all over the table and onto the napkin on my lap, luckily not ruining the dress i was wearing so far.

She squeaked loudly when i gasped. I turned to face the creature and gave her my sternest glare.

"You stupid elf! Look what you've done! You're lucky that didn't get on my dress!" I screeched and she jumped back, cowering away from me.

"Darcy!" Came my Fathers voice form the head of the table. "Don't you dare talk to Pinky like that! Apologize, it was just a mistake!" I had attracted the attention of everyone around the table now.

"Apologize! To that!" I snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the elf. "Look what she did! And you want _me_ to apologize!"

"Darcy!" My cousin beside me said, he sounded shocked.

"What Peter?" I glared at him and he shrunk back into his seat.

"Pinky, clean the mess you made at once!" I ordered and she shyly scurried over to me and cleaned the table and my dress, which had ruined.

"Darcy, i won't have you talk like that! Apologize!" My Father said, my brother was looking at me intently from beside Sirius, he looked ashamed and looked deep into my eyes, almost begging me to oblige to my father.

I paid him no acknowledgement though and said nothing. I went back to eating my soup as though nothing had happened and ignored the disapproving glares i was getting form everyone around me.

During dessert i sat silently, eating my souffle in silence, no one had spoken to me throughout the whole dinner to my delight.

"It's horrible, I was reading the paper just this morning and there was something about another attack on a muggle borns family." I smirked to myself, the filthy girl deserved it.

"Why are you smiling Darcy?" I heard a voice ask and i looked up to see my Aunt galring at me. Her name was Ophelia and she was my Fathers cousin. A few gasps were heard arounf the table, but my mother tried to sooth everyone.

"I'm sure she's not smiling about what you think she is. It was probably a silly memory from her time at Hogwarts." She said to everyone and they all calmed down, that was, until i spoke.

"I think you'll find that is not the case." I said.

Peter beside be visibly stiffened, and summoning his courage he turned to me.

"You think it's funny do you? Death eaters killing poor, innocent people just because they don't have pure magical blood?"

"It wasn't as though the girl was going to ever amount to anything in the magic world. It was just a mudblood and her muggle family. Nothing terrible, no blood lost worth worrying about."

"How dare you say such a thing! You horrible girl!" My grandmother shrilled.

"I have never heard anything so terrible come out of your mouth. And i have heard a lot." My father said and i turned to him.

"Father, i do not agree with the way you all think. You all talk shit. Mudbloods and halfbreeeds do not belong in our world. No matter what you believe, you will never change my course of thoughts."

My father stood up then as did i and he walked slowly towards me.

"I'm ashamed to call you my daughter."

I stared at him for a second, my eyes and expression vacant. "Believe me Father, the feeling is mutual."

He glared at me for a moment before retracting is hand and slapping me hard across the face.

I stumbled back cradling my red cheek in my hand. I had never expected my Father to do anything like that. He was a soft man, meek almost. But closing my eyes did not stop the burning in my face.

I stared at him, emotionless. I briefly heard a chair scrape back and my mothers voice but it was all fuzzy. I turned abruptly and headed straight for my room, i hadn't heard a word be spoken after i left but i didn't care.

As soon as i was in my room i bent under my bed and reached for my leather suitcases i had made for me that summer. I opened them up and thanked Merlin that i had asked Pinky to cast an extension charm on them. I took all my clothes from my wardrobe, i dindn't bother folding them, i just laid the dresses and shirts falt in the case, hoping to save time.

I then ran to the bathroom next door and grabbed all of my toiletries, i was moving fast, hoping to be out of the house as quickly as i could.

I cleared my room in under ten minutes. No one had made a move to come and see me. I hadn't been able to hear anything downstairs from my room. So i didn't know what anyone was talking about.

The last thing that was mine in the house was my wand, i didn't have it though, my Father would take them from James and I every summer holiday so we wouldn't be tempted to perform any magic.

I knew i needed it, my wand was like a part of me, i didn't want to buy a new one. I realized then that i would have to go downstairs and demand my wand form my father, but there was no need, in the next moment i heard a soft knock on my door.

"Darcy." I heard a soft mutter, it was my father.

I turned to him slowly and stared at him fiercely before holding my palm out in front of me.

"Give me my wand."

"Darcy, i don't know what you think you are doing."

"My wand." I said again through gritted teeth.

"Darcy unpack your bags, you are not going anywhere." he replied.

"I'm leaving, whether you like it or not. But i can't until you give me my wand."

"Stop it Darcy. I'm not letting you leave." he snapped and i glared ferociously at him before reaching into his waistcoat pocket and pulling out his wand.

I pushed past him before he had a chance to react and ran to my parents bedroom. i waled over to the bedside table where i was sure the wands were hidden. i pointed the wand at the locked and muttered the unlocking charm. A bright light poured through the hole and in the few seconds i had before my father was in the room with me i pulled the draw open and saw my elm wand.

I snatched it as quickly as i could before running out the room again, my father was just in the door way and i had to kick him hard in the shins to get him to get him to move, he stumbled a bit and i took my chance to run past him. As quickly as i could i snatched my suitcases and stormed dwon the stairs, my father close behind. When i reached the bottom i noticed the whole family and Sirius were standing next to the stairs looking at me.

I stopped by the door and before i walked out i looked behind me. Father had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was staring at me. My mother was standing immobile, tears running down her cheeks and finally i looked at James. He was staring at me in sadness, his shoulders were hunched over and i watched as a tear leaked out of his eye, running down his flushed cheeks. I didn't pay attention to the rest of my family and Sirius, i looked one last time at my Mother Father and James, gave them a nod before walking straight out the door, into my own world.

**Okay guys!**

**I'm so sorry i was unable to update last Tuesday! I had a ton of art word to do and it took me so long to finish! I've also had to learn two pages of french for an exam coming up so i'm running on a tight schedule.**

**I really wanted to update this story, as it's my favourite i'm writing. I also have three others on Wattpad under the same user name.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was really fun to write, i'm sorry for the shortness of it!**

**I'll definitely be writing by this Tuesday coming so look out for another update over the next three days.**

**I might even do another update tonight since i'm babysitting!**

**AGAIN I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

**FOR AN UPDATE BY TOMORROW 4 REVIEWS!**


End file.
